


The Request

by Sk66



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, F/F, Multi, Shibari, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk66/pseuds/Sk66
Summary: Leonie agrees to help out Hilda and Marianne with some intimate activities leading her to explore a kinky side of herself she never knew she had.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 22





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/704518) by Yuri-Yumi. 



Across from Leonie sat Hilda, a smile playing across the pink haired girl's face. Leonie knew that smile. It was the one that her roommate used when she asked someone for a favor, a common occurrence for Hilda.

"So? What do you say?" Hilda asked, her voice carrying the inflection of someone hoping the next words she would hear would be 'I'll do it'.

"So you want me," Leonie replied hesitantly, "to tie you up?"

"Me and Marianne," Hilda corrected. "If it were just one of us it wouldn't be a problem but being tied together requires a bit of extra help. Besides, I know you're good with your hands. I'm sure you'll be great at it!"

Compliments. The most common tactic in Hilda's playbook for getting others to help her out. Part of her knew that Hilda was just trying to butter her up. However, she had picked up a few things about tying knots while doing odd jobs on her parents farm. It brought her pride being good at work that most otherwise saw as lower class. Dammit, she knew what Hilda was doing and yet she could still feel herself growing more accepting of the idea as each moment passed. It was almost uncanny how Hilda could make anyone else feel like she was doing them a favor by helping her out.

"Fine, I'll do it," Leonie conceded.

Hilda's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you Leonie, you're the best! Marianne is going to be so happy to hear this." She practically leapt out of her chair and on to Leonie, wrapping her arms around her followed by a tight squeeze to really emphasize just how excited she was.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's no problem. So we're doing it this Friday night?" she asked as she returned the embrace, albeit with a bit less enthusiasm.

"That's right. We'll talk more about the details then," Hilda said releasing Leonie from the bear hug. "Anyway, I have class so I'll be heading out. I'll see you later, okay?" she said as she gathered up her things on her way out the door.

"Right, later," Leonie called back as Hilda turned to head toward the door. Knowing Hilda she was running late and Leonie didn't want to keep her. The door closed and Leonie let out a huge sigh. She didn't want Hilda to see how nervous she was. She was already afraid that Hilda could feel her heart threatening to burst out of her chest just moments earlier.

Leonie's mind was swirling with thoughts as she tried to bring her heart rate to a more reasonable level. She had known Hilda and Marianne since they all met in the freshmen year of college just a bit over three years ago. They had been introduced by a mutual friend and when they had entered their junior year the three of them decided to to rent an apartment together. It worked out nicely that Hilda and Marianne were dating since it allowed them to make do with the quaint little two bedroom apartment Leonie had scored them for surprisingly cheep.

Her idle reminiscing served to calm her nerves enough that she felt fine getting on with the rest of her day. It wasn't even noon and seeing how it was only Wednesday she would have plenty of time to steel her nerves by the time Friday rolled around.

The next couple of days passed by quickly. Leonie saw Marianne and Hilda numerous times but neither of them brought up their plans for Friday and Leonie was too nervous to revisit the subject.

And so it was around 8 o'clock on Friday that Leonie found herself searching through her closet with a towel wrapped around her from the shower she had just finished. Perhaps she should have thought more about what the night was going to entail because she was at a total loss as for what her roommates expected her to wear. After opening each drawer at least twice Leonie settled on a pair of orange running shorts, a black tank top and a pair of black socks that came up just bellow her knees, a combination she thought was quite cute but more importantly, comfortable.

Taking one more deep breath Leonie opened the door to her room and walked across the living room and knocked on her roommates' door.

"Coming," the voice she recognized as Hilda's responded.

When the door finally opened it took a sizable effort for Leonie to not go slack jawed at the sight before her.

Hilda stood in front of her clad in nothing but a set of pink lingerie. Leonie couldn't help but drink it all in . The pink bra with its red lace pattern framed Hilda's well endowed breasts, her matching panties with their tiny lace skirt and garters connected to a pair of simple nylon stockings that reached the middle of her thighs. Hilda was never one to hide her body, especially when in the comfort of her own home. She spent many a lazy weekend lounging around the apartment in nothing but an oversized t-shirt or a sports bra and shorts. Leonie knew Hilda had what almost anyone would consider a amazing body. But seeing her now with her figure framed like this blew Leonie away.

Perhaps Hilda had caught on that Leonie was checking her out or maybe she was just impatient to get the evening started. Either way Leonie felt Hilda grab her arm before saying, "Come on, come on. We have a lot to do, come in."

As Leonie was led in to the room she felt as if she were hit by the follow-up to a devastating one-two punch of beautiful women. On the bed sat Marianne, her cheeks flushed, her eyes briefly meeting Leonie's as she softly let out a, "Good evening Leonie," before returning her gaze to the blanket beneath her. She wore a set of blue lingerie similar to Hilda's except hers lacked the skirt and garters and instead had a pair of lacy stockings to go with it. Leonie may have known Hilda was a bombshell but Marianne liked to wear more modest clothing that all this time had apparently been hiding her friend's equally gorgeous body.

Once again Leonie caught herself staring and thus averted her eyes only to realize what was laid out on the bed beside the blue haired girl. Placed in a neat row there were a dozen lengths of rope each coiled up in a way that made them easy for storing. Beneath that were two strips of black leather each with a D-ring at its center and a clasp on one end which she realized must have been a pair of collars. Next to them were a slightly thinner set of leather straps that had a pair of leather studs connected to O-rings which then connected to a rubber gag, one red, one blue. In the last row she saw an unassuming section of chain with metal clasps on each end, the whole of which couldn't have been much more than six inches in length. Finally, she spotted a pair of small bullet shaped vibrators each attached to a length of wire ending at a remote with a dial on them.

The room itself was modestly furnished. In the center sat their queen sized bed on a simple four post frame. It was draped in a thick floral patterned blanket and had a handful of pillows pilled against the wooden headboard. Next to it was a night stand with a lamp and a book Leonie didn't recognize. The only other bit of furniture in the room was a wooden chair pushed under a computer desk whose shelves were filled with pictures from Hilda and Marianne's various dates .

While Leonie took all of this in Hilda walked over and sat next to Marianne, gently placing her hand upon the shy girls cheek and ever so softly pulled against it so that she could meet her eyes and place a kiss upon her lips.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Hilda said as she turned to face Leonie.

"Y-yeah," was all Leonie could manage to get out. She slowly made her way to the other side of the bed, climbing on to it and shuffling over before coming to a stop kneeling behind Hilda.

"So, have you ever tied someone up?" Hilda inquired.

Really? Leonie thought. You've decided until now to ask me this? "I haven't," she said looking toward the assortment of ropes lying on the bed. What was she even doing? Had she thought about this for just a moment in the preceding two days she could have let her roommates know to look for someone else for help with... this. Leonie began to shift, ready to leave the room in embarrassment but was quickly stopped by a gentle touch on the shoulder by Marianne.

"It's alright, we can show you," the soft spoken girl reassured her. "Hilda can be quite a good teacher when she wants to be."

"Hey now I—" Hilda protested but paused as Marianne handed her one of the shorter lengths of rope before turning to face away from the both of them in kneeling position on the bed. "Alright, let's not jump the gun, I think you need a couple of things before I start."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Marianne said with a mischievous tone that Leonie didn't realize she was capable of. Her answer came quickly as Hilda reached for the blue ball gag and in one motion shoved it in to her lovers mouth. Hilda pulled the two straps behind her head and with a small tug secured the metal clasp eliciting a small whimper from Marianne. This was followed up by the black leather collar that Hilda attached with similar efficiency. Lastly she took the pink vibrator and reached beneath Marianne's blue lace panties to place it against her clit.

"What's this?" Hilda cooed in the other girls ear. "You're already so wet. I haven't even tied you up yet. Are you excited to have an audience?" The meek girl whimpered again as Hilda took a moment to gently rub her fingers between her legs. Leonie was immediately reminded of her place as an observer in all of this which caused her blush to increase in intensity. Luckily Hilda and Marianne were too preoccupied with each other to notice her embarrassment.

After taking a moment to tease her girlfriend Hilda took the smaller length of rope Marianne handed her earlier and began to work. It was a simple piece of bondage. She wrapped the rope around Marianne's waist before tying two small knots along its length and pulled it between her legs using the knots to keep the vibrator securely pressed against her clit and then attached it behind her.

Grabbing Marianne by both wrists Hilda forced her to clasp her hands behind her head. "Now be a good little girl and keep your hands right there." Hilda whispered to Marianne. Hilda glanced toward Leonie and said in a playful tone, "Now pay attention, this is the tricky part." Leonie merely manage to nod her head and let out a small 'Mhmm'. She was otherwise too transfixed by the sight unfolding before her.

Hilda began to work the long length of rope around Marianne's breasts, once above and once below. She followed this up by tying a knot between her shoulder blades and pulling the length of rope over her shoulder and between Marianne's breasts. Another series of knots were complete before the rope finally came back over the other shoulder to be secured to neatly with the first knot.

Hilda once again grasped at Marianne's wrist this time bringing them together behind her back. Marianne struggled in a halfhearted playful manner which only served to tighten Hilda's grip. "Now what did I say about being a good girl." Hilda murmured, a devious grin playing across her face. Hilda unwound the third length of rope and proceeded to wrap it around Marianne's slender wrists. She pulled on them gently forcing Marianne's back to arc slightly before connecting the remainder of the rope around her upper arms further forcing her chest forward.

When Hilda was done with her handiwork Leonie had to admit the effect was magnificent. The combination of the chest harness and arm restraints accentuated Marianne's already beautiful breasts. Marianne continued to squirm beneath her restraints though Leonie suspected she did it more to titillate her girlfriend than to actually make an attempt at escape.

"See now. Pretty straight forward, right?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Leonie said as Hilda moved to sit across from Marianne. Hilda assumed a kneeling position similar to Marianne and placed the bullet of the other vibrator between her legs.

Leonie took a deep breath and began to mirror the work she had just seen. She didn't couldn't tie the knots nearly as quick as Hilda and it didn't help that she was trying to keep her hands from shaking. Gradually she finished the crotch rope and chest harness with words of encouragement from Hilda.

"Tighter," Hilda murmured, "you want it to be nice and tight. I'll tell you if it's to much." Leonie didn't want to hurt her friend but the insistence with which Hilda gave her instructions left little room for Leonie to deny her.

Eventually Leonie tied off the final knot and moved back to admire her handiwork. All in all she managed to copy Hilda's example pretty close and the ropes ultimately served to accentuation Hilda's body just as well as it did for Marianne.

"Now I need you to just a couple more things." Hilda said. She directed Leonie to secure the matching collar around her neck and to connect it to her Marianne's via the small length of chain. Next she turned the dials on each of the vibrators to their medium setting causing both of them to squirm even more. Finally Leonie unfastened Marianne's gag and allowed it to hang around her neck. Before Marianne could speak a single word Hilda's lips had met hers. Marianne returned the kiss and they pressed their bodies against each other as if they needed to share in the other's warmth.

Leonie made herself comfortable at the other edge of the bed with the pile of pillows watching as the two girls embraced each other. The sounds of their moans combined with the hum of the vibrators and the shifting of the ropes to create an intoxicating melody. Leonie could no longer deny it, what she first chalked up to excited jitters she now realized had become full on arousal. She longed to feel either one of them, to press their bodies against her own. To taste the sweetness of their lips. Her hand slowly worked its way underneath the fabric of her shorts to the wet hot sex between her legs. She worked her fingers in slow circular motions as she watched the two beautiful women before her in bound ecstasy. She imagined what it would be like if this became a regular occurrence. If they both enjoyed it enough would they invite her to do it again? Or, she dared only imagine, what if she were the one tied up next time? The possibility of such a future combined with the sight before her served to quicken her hands pace. She was familiar with the idea of bondage but until that night had no practical experience with it. She decided though that if bondage was always like this then she wanted more.

The hunger inside of Leonie continued to grow and she could feel herself beginning to climax. She closed her eyes and tried to stifle her moans as pleasure overtook her. When her orgasm finally subsided after what felt like minutes she opened her eyes to once again gaze upon her two beautiful roommates. A few seconds later Marianne opened her eyes just enough to meet Leonie's. With her hand still resting between her legs Leonie became suddenly very self conscious. She just had an intense orgasm in the same room as two of her friends and it was possible one of them had noticed. She felt like a complete pervert. Before she could finish the train of thought she was interrupted by Marianne's soft, pleading voice.

"Leonie," she said as her lips left Hilda's for the first time since they had began their kiss, "the vibrators." She struggled to say the words as Hilda continued to shower her with kisses along her neck ending at her ear which she playfully nibbled at. "The vibrators. Turn them up. All the way." She punctuated every few words with a deep breath as if to convey the urgency of her request.

Leonie reached over to the pair of small remotes beside each of them. Marianne could have asked anything of Leonie with that sweet voice of hers and she was sure she'd be compelled to do it. Leonie turned each of the knobs to the highest settings with trembling anticipation. She longed to see each of them rocked by orgasms just as powerful as her own. What Leonie did next though surprised her two roommates.

Leonie reached for the gag hanging around Marianne's neck and pushed it in to the the blue haired girl's mouth. The squeak she let out as Leonie pulled the clasp tight could only be described as adorable. She grabbed the matching red one on the bed and brought it to Hilda's lips. "Be a good girl." she whispered in to Hilda's ear with the same devious tone Hilda had first used on Marianne.

"Yes Leonie."

It was all Leonie had to hear before placing the gag between Hilda's awaiting lips. As she fastened the clasp she couldn't help but hear those two words echo in her mind. 'Yes Leonie.' She had never considered herself to be a domineering sort of person but hearing such beautiful words of submission was nearly as intoxicating as her orgasm just moments earlier. She laid back and admired them both, her hand once again slipping between her legs. 

Leonie drank in everything about the scene. The way the lingerie framed their bodies. The ropes pressed firmly upon their supple skin. How they nuzzled each others necks in place of their earlier passionate kiss. The small spasms of pleasure that danced across their bodies. In this moment she was certain, she would do anything to be part of this again.

Eventually Leonie noticed as Hilda and Marianne's shuddering began to grow in frequency in intensity. The sight of them being forced to orgasm over and over was a thing of beauty. She could feel herself being brought to the edge of climax once more. Waves of pleasure once again washed over Leonie but this time they refused to subside. Just as she felt one orgasm were reaching its end another would rise up to takes its place. The whole time her body convulsed with pleasure her hand continued it's rhythmic motion matching the ebb and flow of the rolling pleasure.

After what felt ages her body finally came to its last toe curling, full body orgasm. She lay sprawled across the queen size bed, her mind awash with pure bliss. It seemed as the the two shuddering girls on the bed with her had also reached their limits. She turned each of the vibrators off in turn and unbuckled the gags held firmly in their mouths. Leonie then began to dutifully untie each knot that held both girls in their exquisite pose. She was enraptured as she worked, every brush of her skin against theirs feeling like a bolt of desire rushing through her body. 

And yet at the same time Leonie felt pangs of longing she had yet to satisfy. Marianne and Hilda had returned to their kiss that Leonie had interrupted before. This time it was softer, gentler. It took every ounce of will Leonie had not to pry one of them away in order to take their place. By the time Leonie had undone the final knot the sadness she felt at not having a release for her pent up feelings left her wanting to return to her room so they might subside.

She stood up and was about to make her way to the door when a hand gently clasped her by the wrist. She turned to see Marianne, her face a mixture of sadness and confusion.

“Where are you going?” she asked, the sadness in her voice pulling with devastating effectiveness on Leonie's heartstrings.

“My room.” she whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder it might somehow hurt. “I thought I'd leave you two to—“ Leonie's voice trailed off as Hilda grabbed her by the other wrist.

“Don't be silly,” she cooed, “we have to thank you, don't we Marianne?”

“Yes, it's only proper,” Marianne agreed, a smile coming to her lips as the both pulled Leonie on to the bed between them and on to her back.

“No... I just... it's okay.” Leonie said in such a halfhearted manner that she couldn't even convince herself of the sentiment's sincerity. 

Before Leonie could manage another meager protest she found Hilda's lips pressed upon her own. Hilda lingered for a while before pulling away just slightly and partly opened her eyes to gaze in to her Leonie's with a look that could melt her completely. “I know you must think that you need to be self sufficient all the time but it's okay to receive things from others sometimes,” she smiled, warmth filling her voice.

The truth of her words felt like it shattered a damn within her mind. Leonie wanted to touch them, to be touched, to be embraced completely. She closed her eyes, her lips pursed ever so slightly to signal that she wanted to receive all of the love Hilda was willing to give.

Hilda was more than happy to indulge her. Hilda's kiss began with the same gentle caress she had used before but quickly began to evolve in to something more. Leonie didn't even consciously realize she had opened her mouth until she felt Hilda's tongue against her own. The taste of the other girl was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Leonie could not have imagined how delectable she would find the sensation barely an hour before when she first thought of how badly she had wanted this.

Just when Leonie thought her desire had been satiated a hand pulling her tank top up reminded her that there were not one but two beautiful women on the bed with her. Leonie had opted out of wearing a bra that night which made for easy access to her perky breasts for Marianne's soft caress. One hand began to gently massage her tender left breast while Marianne's mouth began to lick and suck at the nipple of the right one.

For the second time in as many minutes Leonie thought she could not be in a more heavenly situation and for the second time she was mistaken. Not to be outdone Hilda's hand made it's way down Leonie's bare stomach, beneath the elastic of her athletic shorts and under her panties coming to rest on her swollen clit. Leonie had thought she had exhausted every orgasm her body was capable of producing that night but as soon as Hilda began to finger her she realized that too was a hasty assumption. The pleasure Leonie felt across her entire body welled up inside of her to heights she previously didn't realize were possible.

The last push Leonie needed came as Marianne's hand drifted from her chest down to meet Hilda's before continuing on to the slit between her legs. She felt as Marianne's middle and index fingers gently make their way inside of her wet sex. Leonie gasped at how good it felt causing Hilda and Marianne's to suddenly stop in surprise.

Marianne lifted her head and breathed in to Leonie's ear, “Are you okay? We can slow down if y—“

“No!” Leonie gasped, “I'm fine. Please. Don't stop.” She repeated the last two words over and over pleading for them to resume their love making until Hilda silenced her by returning to their passionate kiss.

Hilda and Marianne's hands moved in perfect synchronicity with each other which were likewise following the rhythm of Leonie's own body. As her climax began to overtake her she wrapped her arms tightly around the woman on either side to attempt to feed her desire to feel their warmth completely. Her moans became louder, faster, desperate to escape her lips and find their way into Hilda's as she continued to kiss her intensely.

Leonie's orgasm did not last quite as long as the one she had experienced twenty minutes prior but made up for it with its intensity. Her arms tightened even more around Marianne and Hilda as if they were the only things tethering her to this world. Her back arched as much as it possibly could, desperate to press her sex in to the her friends' hands. Leonie's body quivered and shook until finally she collapsed back upon the bed.

When the fog of pleasure cleared from Leonie's mind she found Hilda and Marianne resting on either side of her chest.

“Welcome back,” Hilda teased. “How are you?”

“Wonderful.” The word didn't come close to encompassing everything Leonie felt but for now it would have to suffice.

“I'm so glad,” Marianne said in her typical soft spoken manner. She shifted herself upward to plant a kiss on Leonie's lips.

“Hey now, those lips are mine!” Hilda's exclaimed.

Marianne stole another quick kiss from Leonie before saying, “I'm sure Leonie has plenty of kisses for the both of us, isn't that right?”

“No way, I'm taking it back!” Hilda said as she lunged over Leonie, pushing Marianne on to the bed beneath her. Marianne made no attempt to resist as a barrage of kisses assaulted her lips.

Leonie sat up and brought her hands to her mouth in attempt to stifle the giggle she could feel coming to the surface.

“What's so funny?” Hilda asked as she momentarily relented from her attempts to steal back Leonie's kiss.

Leonie brought her bout of laughter under control and turned to face Hilda. Then in a smooth manner reached her hand behind the other girl's head and pulled her in to another kiss. “Nothing,” she said as the kiss ended between them, “I was just thinking about how perfect you both are.”

For probably the first time that night Hilda joined Marianne in blushing at something someone had said. Hilda and Leonie took turns returning each others kisses interspersed with cries of, “Nu uh!” and “No you!” until they finally both decided to agree that Marianne was in fact the perfect one. Marianne's meek attempts to convince them that she wasn't perfect fell upon deaf ears though as they took turns kissing her forehead, neck and lips.

As the shenanigans wound down Leonie felt sleep begin to overcome her. She took up a position in the middle of the bed and closed her eyes. She hoped that her roommates would simply forget that she did not normally share a bed with them. Luckily for her both would have insisted she stay with them tonight anyway and thus made no comment on the sleeping arrangement. They each cuddled up along either side of Leonie and the three of them drifted off in to a long a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story bouncing around in my head for a while now so I figured I'd put it all down in writing. This is my first fic and really my first bit of creative writing so I hope others find it enjoyable despite that. Thanks for reading.


End file.
